warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
WARRIOR CATS WOULD YOU RATHER!!!
Feel free to submit characters or OCs. I will be including a mix of both (and I have a LOT of OCs). Ok, here are our hosts: Snowcloud- a fluffy white she cat with green eyes and a distinctive silver tail. Flamefeather- a dark red tom with green eyes and a white tail tip Smoketalon- dark gray she cat with amber eyes. Former kitty pet named Smoky, but earned a clan name and is a current warrior. Now, first episode- Bluefire! (OC) Bluefire: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME Snowcloud: *waves silver tail for silence* I’m gonna ask some questions for you... Bluefire: GET ME OUT OF HERE Snowcloud: would you rather be in a prophecy, or be forced to be mates with Nightshade? Bluefire: the second one Snowcloud: okay *drags out a black she-cat* Bluefire: (after a long bloody battle) *kills the cat, then runs away* Snowcloud: well that wasn’t very successful Flamefeather: Okay, episode 2, which I have the pleasure of hosting! We bring in... SQUIRRELFLIGHT! Squirrelflight: why am I here Flamefeather: to ask you some questions Squirrelflight: about WHAT Flamefeather: I’ll give you FOUR options. Would you rather kill Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Leafpool, or Firestar? Squirrelflight: ummm... Firestar. Flamefeather: here he is... Squirrelflight: *only takes one life* THERE! I KILLED HIM! *swiftly runs away* Flamefeather: ummm Smoketalon: YAY, I’M NEXT!!! Okay. My choice for episode 3 is... Crowfeather! Crowfeather: get out of here you fox-heart Smoketalon: tell that to Flamefeather Flamefeather: WHAAAAA? Smoketalon: okay, onto the question, and it’s a classic among the fans. Would you rather be mates with Feathertail, Leafpool, or Nightcloud? Crowfeather: if she were alive, Feathertail. But I’d have to go with Leafpool in the long run.... Smoketalon: nice choice! You can go now Crowfeather: thank GOODNESS Snowcloud: yay I’m hosting episode 4! I bring in... TheGreenEyedTotallyAwesomeWarriorWhoIsTotallyMisunderstood. Or, just Dovewing for short. Dovewing: I thought I could hear you... Snowcloud: would you rather train in the dark forest and change places with your sister? Or be mates with Bumblestripe as a prophecy cat? Dovewing: hmmm... I’d do the 1st one! For sure! Snowcloud: *shoves Dovewing and Ivypool into the time machine* Flamefeather: MAH TURN 4 DARE 5! I BRING IN THE MIGHTY... Ravenpaw. Firestar and Graystripe: IT’S YOU, IT’S REALLY YOU Ravenpaw: *tries to kill the two cats* Firestar: WHAT IN DA DARK FOREST IS UP WITH YOU Flamefeather: this isn’t the cat ya think ya know! It was Nightshade’s apprentice name before she turned evil and killed 2 cats. Then Strikestar gave her an evil warrior name. She ended up killing him. Whether about the evil name, or something else, we don’t know. Ravenpaw/Nightshade: WHY AM I HERE!!! Flamefeather: would you rather get burned to death a second time or get killed by Bluefire, Pinestripe (she poisoned him after he knocked over a tree and accidentally killed her mother) and Foxpelt (he witnessed the prey getting poisoned, so Nightshade murdered him). Nightshade: I would rather join all my fallen allies in the Dark Forest than mess with you! *breaks neck and dies* Flamefeather: I WANT A SUCCESSFUL DARE! D:’ Smoketalon: Okay. For dare 6 I wish to bring in... Graystripe! Graystripe: okay Smoketalon: would you rather have never met Silverstream, and have drowned, or never have met Millie, and stayed a kitty pet? Graystripe: the 2nd one Smoketalon: *shoves Graystripe into time machine* Snowcloud: I’m taking dare 7! I will bring in Clear Sky this time! Clear Sky: get off my territory you rogue Snowcloud: here’s one of those “how many mates again?” questions. Would you rather be with Bright Stream, Storm, or Star Flower? Clear Sky: Bright Stream! If I had chosen her, then I wouldn’t have had 3 mates! Snowcloud: okay! *shoves Clear Sky into the time machine* Flamefeather: fine! I’m inviting Sparky to come up for dare 7! Sparky: ummm hello, Clan cat...? Flamefeather: would you rather have stayed a kitty pet, or joined Stone Clan and work as a slave? Sparky: uhhh, the first one. Clan cats are scary! Flamefeather: *opens the time machine and throws Sparky in* Finally, a success! Smoketalon: for dare 9, I will invite... DA PATROL GUY HIMSELF!!! Thornclaw: BUT I MISSED THE SHADOWCLAN BORDER PATROL!! D:’ Smoketalon: what EVERR, so, would you rather never go on a hunting patrol again, or never do a border patrol again? Thornclaw: ummm... never do a border patrol I guess...? Snowcloud: Yay, I get dare 10! I. Will. Bring. In. Flametail! Flametail: ummm. Why am I HERE! Snowcloud: you’ll be answering a question. Would you rather have drowned anyway, or have Jayfeather have drowned instead? Flametail: THE 2ND ONE Snowcloud: fine *throws Flametail into time machine*